criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Angela Douglas
Angela Douglas (Krn: 안젤라 더글라스) is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Busan, South Korea, Angela is a 41-year-old coroner who worked as a scientist prior to her tenure to the Bureau. She has long, black hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She dons her olive green blouse under her lab coat. She also has a pair of hoop earrings and twin chain necklaces. Angela is known to be organized. Besides that, she is a perfectionist, but sometimes she can be witty. Angela is married to Lars Douglas and has triplet daughters: April, May, and June Douglas. Notable Events of Criminal Case Plagued by Death A mysterious deadly epidemic had started taking lives in the city of Bangalore, and Angela and Lars Douglas' help was required. Both of them worked for hours to find a cure and were seen exhausted from the work, but in the middle of the investigation Lars also got infected and had to be sent to the infirmary. After Ayush Patil was arrested for the murder of Sunil Dhudwar and for starting the epidemic in Bangalore, Angela and the player wanted to focus on creating a cure to prevent Lars from dying the next morning. They headed to Bangalore University since the victim had started the research about the virus with the help of Shweta Noorani, the Head of the Science Department. There, they found a broken blood vial and took a sample of it, which Angela sent to the laboratory with the hope of being able to create a cure. The blood belonged to a immune person, which was an important step in the quest for the cure, but still was not enough for the antidote to be made. Angela and the player decided to speak with Noorani as she had important information about a possible cure, which had not shared with them before. When being interrogated, Noorani said she had been testing the information to reach clear conclusions before sharing it. She also said she was looking for a plant called ''Gloriosa superba'', which could be useful for the cure creation. Angela and the player went to the Botanical Gardens to look for it and found a plant in a pot. They compared the plant on the database and found out it was in fact a Gloriosa superba. With the plant and new information on her hands, Angela took the the plant to the laboratory to see if she could finally create the cure. Later, Angela managed to create a cure and successfully used it on Lars, saving his life. Since the cure was ready to be used on the sick, Angela and the player decided to take it to Warren Goodfellow, the Rising Hope worker the cops had met during the earthquake, who was also taking care of the epidemic victims. Warren thanked them for the cure and promised to distribute it among the sick. Bloodywood After Vikram Joshi's indictment, Angela rushed into the office saying Lars kept speaking about a flashing light after hours of reading Guru Om Padmasana’s book, assuming he was being indoctrinated. To make matters worse, the couple’s triplets were being sent to South Asia at the request of Lars, without asking his wife at first, as he wanted his family to move to the continent, which made the situation more than alarming. As he was Lars’ closest friend, Jack accompanied the player to reason the forensic expert. When Jack and the player talked to him, Lars told Jack and the player that he planned for the whole family to become Padmasana's followers ever since he almost lost his life in Bangalore. After Lars said that his mind was set, Jack and the player went to the Ganges River to calm down. There they found a psychology book that belonged to Guru Padmasana, before sending it to Marina for further inspection. Marina said the book stated that one needed to suggest their followers to abandon old beliefs so they could adopt new ones in order to guarantee followers' unquestioning obedience. Jack told Angela he was planning to disguise as Padmasana so that he could trick Lars into stopping him from following the real guru. After completing his disguise with a necklace they got from a marketplace near the Ganges, Jack went through with his plan. In his disguise, Jack told Lars that he was already helping the world in his work with the Bureau, and that he need not follow him in order to go in the right course. Lars accepted what he heard and gave him some money to finance his good work. After Jack and the player spoke with Lars, Angela gave them the news that her husband completely changed his mind, with the latter arriving with the triplets for the first family time in years. After the triplets were introduced to the player, the cops headed to the Cricket Charity Gala, in which Arsha Raju, the Bollywood actress they had met in New Delhi, was taking part. Peace and Dead Quiet After the way her husband acted in Bollywood, Lars was secretly attempting to renew their wedding vows. This event took place at the Tiger's Nest Monastery, where both Lars and Angela were wearing Bhutanese attire. After Lars apologized about trying to relocate the Douglas family to South Asia, Angela was shocked at hearing Lars' plea for the renewal of their vows and immediately responded positively. With the assistance of Druk — a dancer for the Tsechu Festival — the two lab personnel had their vows renewed. Insides Out After Elliot managed to reverse recent transactions to One Mother Milk, return some of Padmasana's donations, and cut off O. M. Medilab's cash flow, Angela felt the need to inform the player of good news: she was able to redirect some of the retrieved money to a new, legitimate charity for adopted children that she and her husband established. Although she knew the foundation was premature in its development stage, she handed a free t-shirt of the organization's design to the player. Oh! Crazy Kill! Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau, Angela's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Angela's duties are subject to change without notice. Below is the list of analyses Angela performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Albert's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Annette's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Hans's Body (18:00:00) *Skull (09:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Demetrios's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Pietro's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Jacqueline's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Donald's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Hamza's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Afif's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *Seamus's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Anir's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Darya's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Only Truth Remains *Mikhail's Body (18:00:00) *Brass Pestle (15:00:00) Case #15: O Deadly Night *Nick's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder *Ilya's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain *Andrei's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Vitaly's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Donna's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Deepak's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Plagued by Death *Sunil's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *Priya's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Lam's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Sandeep's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Han's Body (18:00:00) *Tracking Device (06:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Jun's Body (18:00:00) *Blue Residue (06:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Cheng's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Gwak's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Yuto's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Hiroshi's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Death Match *Thanid's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Constance's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: The Sweet Escape *Riaja's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Description Angelaandlarsdouglasdesc.jpg Screenshots Angela - Case 116-1.png|Happy 1 Angela - Case 125-2.png|Happy 2 Angela - Case 136-14.png|Happy 3 Angela - Case 116-2.png|Glancing 1 Angela - Case 122-1.png|Glancing 2 Angela - Case 116-3.png|Sad 1 Angela - Case 118-4.png|Sad 2 Angela - Case 127-1.png|Sad 3 Angela - Case 136-8.png|Crying Angela - Case 116-4.png|Serious 1 Angela - Case 118-5.png|Serious 2 Angela - Case 120-1.png|Serious 3 Angela - Case 125-3.png|Serious 4 AD-serious.PNG|Stumped Angela - WECase 29-1.png|Disgusted Angela - Case 116-5.png|Thinking 1 Angela - Case 121-1.png|Thinking 2 Angela - Case 117-1.png|Unsure Angela - Case 123-2.png|Sweating Angela - Case 125-1.png|Shocked 1 Angela - Case 126-1.png|Shocked 2 Angela - Case 136-13.png|Shocked 3 Angela - Case 137-3.png|Panic 1 Angela - WECase 28-1.png|Panic 2 Angela - Case 118-2.png|Confident 1 Angela - Case 119-1.png|Confident 2 Angela - Case 136-11.png|Confident 3 Angela - Case 136-10.png|Determined Angela - Case 136-15.png|Angry 1 AngelaAngry.png|Angry 2 Angela - WECase 29-2.png|Furious Angela - Case 136-16.png|Infuriated 1 Angela - Case 137-4.png|Infuriated 2 Angela - Case 118-3.png|Winking 1 Angela - Case 136-17.png|Winking 2 Angela - Case 127-2.png|Compassionate AD-compassionate.PNG|Affectionate 1 AngelaAffectionate.PNG|Affectionate 2 Angela - Case 137-2.png|Fantasizing Angela - Case 127-4.png|Blushing Angela - Case 136-2.png|Exhausted 1 Angela - Case 136-3.png|Exhausted 2 Angela - Case 136-4.png|Exhausted 3 Angela - Case 136-5.png|Exhausted 4 Angela - Case 136-6.png|Exhausted 5 Angela - WECase 29-3.png|Exhausted 6 Angela - Case 136-7.png|Feeling hopeless 1. Angela - Case 136-9.png|Feeling hopeless 2. AngelaHopeless.png|Feeling hopeless 3. Angela - Case 137-7.png|Cluesless Angela - Case 118-1.png|Holding a scalpel. Angela - Case 123-1.png|Holding a camera. Angela - Case 128-1.png|Holding a Dupont matryoshka doll. Angela - Case 129-1.png|Holding a Carmen matryoshka doll. AngelaMatryoshka.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat and holding a Lars matryoshka doll. Angela - Case 130-1.png|Holding an Elliot matryoshka doll. Angela_-_Case_132-1-1.png|Holding a Marina matryoshka doll. Angela - Case 133-1.png|Holding matryoshka dolls. Angela - Case 133-2.png|Ditto. Angela - Case 136-1.png|Holding a vial. AngelaBhutaneseClothing.png|Wearing Bhutanese clothing. AngelaBhutaneseClothing(2).png|Ditto. AngelaBhutaneseClothing(3).png|Ditto. AngelaWoodenCup.png|Holding a wooden cup. Angela&LarsKissing.PNG|Angela and Lars kissing 1. Angela&LarsKissing(2).png|Angela and Lars kissing 2. Angela_Lars - Case 136-1.png|Angela and Lars 1 Angela_Lars - Case 136-2.png|Angela and Lars 2 Angela_Lars - Case 136-3.png|Angela and Lars 3 Angela_Lars - Case 136-4.png|Angela and Lars 4 Angela_Lars - Case 136-5.png|Angela and Lars 5 Angela_Lars - Case 136-6.png|Angela and Lars 6 Angela&April.png|Angela and her daughter April. Angela&April(2).png|Ditto. Angela&April(3).png|Ditto. Angela&April(4).png|Ditto. Angela&April(5).png|Ditto. Angela&April(6).png|Ditto. Angela&April(7).png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-1.png|Angela and her daughter May. Angela WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-3.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-4.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-5.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-6.png|Ditto. Angela WECase 27-7.png|Ditto. Angela&Triplets.png|Angela and her triplet daughters 1. Angela&Triplets(2).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 2. Angela&Triplets(3).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 3. Angela&Triplets(4).png|Angela and her triplet daughters 4. Lars - Case 137-7.png|The Douglas family 1. TheDouglasFamily.png|The Douglas family 2. TheTriplets.PNG|Angela and Lars' daughters. AngelaAnalyze.png|Angela's lab render. Promotional Stills 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" Trivia *Angela is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect three times. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Coroner of the Bureau, Angela appears in every single case of the World Edition given the requirement of conducting autopsy on slain bodies. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects